Akihito's Fear
by SakuraRaven
Summary: Asami has brought Akihito back from Hong Kong but can he handle this fear induced brat!


Asami stood gazing through the window that separated them, watching his angel slowly deteriorate in to nothing. _I should have been there sooner…why couldn't I have been faster?_ "How is he doctor?"

"He is fine physically, there is nothing wrong with his vitals and his blood work came back without any outstanding problems. He is sedated now but… Asami-sama, Takaba-san needs you. He cannot continue to be sedated. It is not good for him. I can recommend a psychologist that can help him…"

Asami glared at the doctor, "I will take care of him. Is there anything specific he needs medicine wise?"

"No Asami-sama…he could use a different environment though. It might help him better to overcome his fears. Maybe a bright and sunny place, I would suggest a tropical area, somewhere that would make him feel more cheerful or make him feel safe."

Asami glanced back toward the boy who was sleeping peacefully now, the mess in the room seemingly so out of place, if he hadn't known how it all got there in the first place. Broken picture frames, lamps, cloths strewn about the place. It seemed anything the boy could get his hands on was destroyed in his own attempt to chase out his fears.

After the chaos in Hong Kong, when Akihito was shot the bullet came close to his heart but missed by a few inches clipping one of his ribs and fracturing it. He was in a coma and had to be flown back in a helicopter to Japan's best hospital. His heart had almost stopped he couldn't do anything to help his angel… he, Asami Ryuchi the underworld most notorious crime lord, could not even save someone so dear to him.

That was more than two months ago. Akihito had woken up about three weeks ago. The wound from the bullet had healed to a pink scar right below his heart, leaving a strawberry looking blotch on his perfect alabaster smooth skin. His first night awake, Akihito had screamed alarming the medical staff to his private room. They had called Asami to let him know that he was awake and to come in. When he arrived he had found a hysterical Akihito frightened out of his mind screaming and was being tied down to the bed by four of the medical staff personnel. He went in to a fit of rage. Why where they mishandling his angel like that? But the doctor had assured him it was for Akihito's own good.

The following days were pure torture to his soul. Akihito continued to scream himself hoarse, fearing those who came close to him. They wouldn't let Asami in the room until the boy was sedated and finally asleep. He clenched his fist tightly at his side, his heart in turmoil as he wonder if Akihito will ever go back to normal, to his bright and fiery self. His Takaba, Akihito.

_Hollow,_

_Like you don't remember me._

_Underneath everything,_

_I guess I always dreamed that I would be the one_

_To take you away from all this wasted pain._

_But I can't save you from yourself.  
Don't you want to feel?_

_Don't you want to live your life?_

_How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?_

_Holding you down until you're frozen._

_I can't let you fall apart._

Asami had Kirishima make arrangements to for their trip. He was not leaving Takaba alone anymore. But why didn't the boy call for him? Was he not the one who was the last to see him? Did his angel not believe that he wouldn't have come for him? Impossible! Asami discarded the thought as soon as he thought it and continued to give Krisihima orders.

Asami held Akihito down by straddling him, his ears ringing with the boy's voice, trying not to harm him any more than necessary. "Akihito, I won't hurt you," he whispered softly into his ear. Asami's heart trembled as he watched the younger man continued to shiver and cry, screaming for help. He grabbed a hold of Akihito's jaw, turning his face toward him and away from burying his head in the pillow, trying to avoid the brat from suffocating himself. "Believe me, please. Look at me, it's me Asami. Please open your eyes and look at me," he growled out the last words laced with desperation.

Akihito whimpered and those beautiful hazel eyes cracked open filled with tears. "Please..._sniff…_help me…save me…_sniff_…he's after me…please…" Asami's heart shattered into a million pieces as he saw the confusion and fear in his angel's eyes. "No one will hurt you. No one can hurt you now…I'm here." "NO. He's coming for me…Please, please help me." Asami watched as Akihito's eyes widen as he saw something coming up from behind him. "NO… no… no… NOOOOOO…" He struggled with Asami trying to get away. He was coming after him couldn't he see that.

"No one is there Akihito, please look at me. He can't hurt you." Asami continued to hold the brat down; strong as he was the brat was putting up a good fight. "He can't get to you anymore Akihito. He's gone. Akihito…." "NO… NOOOO… NOOO…"

_You don't even know what you've done to me_

_But I would be the one_

_To take you away from all this wasted pain_

_If you could just wake up.  
Don't you want to feel?_

_Don't you want to live your life?_

_How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?_

_Holding you down until you're...  
_

Asami sighed pulling his angel closer, running his hand through Akihito's soft hair. Slowly breathing in his scent taking it down into his soul, he closed his eyes listing to the waves crashing on the beach thinking about how much closer he was to the brat now. He doesn't make it out of the bedroom. He couldn't make it outside because he was in still living in fear.

Asami didn't mind taking care of everything. He brought the boy all of his favorite foods, staying with him during all his waking hours. He talked about nothing and everything with him, trying to pull him out of his pain and suffering. He couldn't do more than kiss the boy softly on his forehead cause he didn't want to spook the brat. They were in the islands so the weather was always good. He had hoped the weather would motivate the boy to get better.

_All alone, all alone_

_And drowning in your past._

_Take it back, take it back_

_I still believe you can.  
Don't you want to feel?_

_Don't you want to live your life?_

_How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?_

_I can't go on pretending,_

_So give me something real._

_Noone in your way but you._

_How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?_

_Holding you down until you disappear.  
_

That was it. He had enough. Enough of coddling the brat when he knew he could fight it, he was going to get the fiery brat he knew Akihito to be, out of that stinkin' room even if he had to drag him out himself. "No Asami…I can't." "Yes you damn well can and you better or I will drag you out by the ass if I have to, so don't tempt me." Asami grabbed the brats and shoved him up against the wall pinning him down. "Look at me…"

Akihito shivered as he looked up into the fierce golden eyes glaring down at him. Why couldn't Asami leave him alone? Why didn't he understand that he didn't want to go out? He wanted to stay inside where it was safe, where no one he didn't know could get to him. "You are a fucking coward, brat and I can't stand it," Asami hissed out. "You used to be better than this. What the hell happened to the fiery kitten I knew…"

"STOP IT!" He shoved Asami away from him. "I'm not that person anymore. I just want to be left alone." He glared at Asami, "Just go away…I'll be fine on my own." He turned to go back to the room when he was grabbed from behind.

"I don't think so…" Asami grasped the brats hand and dragged him out of the hut into the bright sunny afternoon. "Do you see any one out here gunning for you?" Asami held the boy shaking him, "Look open your eyes, look at the sun, look at the ocean, open your eyes and look around you damn it!" Akihito didn't understand what was happening. "You're hurting me. Stop it!" He glared up at Asami struggling and pushing him away. He wanted to get back inside and away from the harsh sunlight. "NO." Asami spun him around and held him, sharing glare for glare. "You are going to stay outside. Look Takaba I know this is hard…" "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! You weren't there. You left me there…",*sob * he clung to Asami, sobbing and angry, "…you weren't there…" *sob*

Asami held the boy gazing down softly at him. "I am sorry…I am so sorry, but I am here now and I won't ever leave you…" *sniff* …*hic* …"Asami…"

A soft island breeze blew, surrounding the embracing couple as they stood under a sunny sky.


End file.
